One Light Day
by TCHeart
Summary: The day after Blaine and Karofsky have a fight, Kurt is having problems to help comfort Blaine.  I'm very sorry about this, I have no idea what my line of thought was going. OneShot.


It was the day after Blaine had got into a fight with Dave Karofsky. It was towards the end of Blaine's first week at McKinley and he was walking out the doors holding Kurt's hand when it happened. Kurt was so happy that he could walk down the halls holding his boyfriends hand with pride although that did not stop Karofsky ruining their moments. Long story short, Karofsky made many snide remarks towards them, Kurt tried to pull Blaine away but he would not listen to him as he retorted back and a fight broke out when Blaine shoved Karofsky. After Blaine got hit badly quite a few times Kurt had intervened and got knock out. Although he woke up feeling perfectly fine but could not remember the previous night or anything after being hit.

Kurt was walking down the corridor to get to glee club when he saw Karofsky coming from the opposite direction. He was going to continue walking to show to him that he was not scared of him however Karofsky just walked past him without looking at him. He did not even push him into lockers; that was odd. Although he was used to people not noticing him, he felt like no one knew he was standing there. The way they all moved with no one looking at him made him feel uneasy. He has never felt like this despite the years used to it. Why was it getting to him now? He walks into the room to see Blaine in the center looking upset but tried to hide it. Everyone around him was giving him sympathy looks and even they looked troubled about something.

"Blaine, I just wanted to say..." Mr Shu starts to say but Blaine interrupts him by shaking his head and putting his hand up asking for peace silently. "Of course, sorry. Anyway let us continue to look at this week's theme, Rachel you said earlier you had something else prepared?" Kurt just ignores them and goes straight to Blaine. He places his hand on top of Blaine's and watches as Blaine looks towards his hand in confusion. Blaine lightly brushes the hand that Kurt is touching and his confusion deepens. Kurt has no idea why as he can feel Blaine touching his hand but does not understand why Blaine is confused. Kurt watches as Blaine gets up and walks out the room saying a faint sorry with everyone else looking on with sympathy.

Kurt follows immediately wanting to know what is wrong with him. He has never acted like this. Was it because of what happened yesterday? Was he regretting coming here now? He is probably wishing he never left Dalton since they have their no bullying policy. Yeah he could not admit Dalton is a lot better for that than McKinley but his family was here; he could not stay away from them that long. His attention is caught when Blaine randomly hits one of the lockers on his way to somewhere Kurt did not know. He tries to call out but nothing is coming out his mouth. They continue to walk down corridor after corridor until they reach the stairs to go outside. Blaine sits on one of the large steps and puts his head in his hands. Kurt looks onto his saddened boyfriend and finds his voice.

"Blaine?" He says softly but still audible. Blaine lifts his head up and looks around. "Blaine, I'm here why are you looking around?" Confusion is written across Blaine's face and Kurt seemed to be just as confused as Blaine. Kurt sits beside him and holds his hand once again to try getting a response out of him. Blaine looks down momentarily but lifts his head up to look straight ahead of him.

From across the grounds, Karofsky appears looking troubled and off guard. Kurt sees Blaine spotting Karofsky and is getting up to go towards him in record time with an instant anger that Kurt never knew Blaine had in him. Karofsky sees Blaine coming towards him and he turns to try get away but is stopped in his tracks when Blaine shouts after him.

"This is all your fault and you bloody well know it! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about little girl." Karofsky says trying to sound normal allow his worry can be identified in his speech.

"Oh yeah, hit me with stupid insults will you? Is that what gets you by everyday? You go around insulting anyone so that no one can attack you in return and then find out that you are in fact gay." By this time Blaine is right in Karofsky's face with Kurt standing beside the two of them, not knowing what to do. "Because of your stupidity he is in hospital and you're just walking about like nothing happened!" Hospital? What was Blaine talking about? Kurt thought.

"It was not my fault he... "

"Yes it was! You punched him in the face knocking him out! That was entirely your fault and do not even try to deny it again." Blaine interjected. His rage was getting worse by the second so Kurt decided to do something as he could not sit by and watch things get worse. At this rate another fight was going to happen.

"Blaine, calm down. Just relax a bit." Kurt said softly once again into Blaine's ear.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Dave!"

"Emm I didn't say anything." Karofsky said with confusion.

"Well if you didn't then who did? There's no one here except us two." Although Blaine was back to being confused, his anger was still in his voice.

"Blaine, I'm also here. Can't you see me?"

"Kurt?" Blaine said so softly that Karofsky would not be able to hear. "I'm now imagining Kurt's voice. I must be going insane." He put his head in his hands briefly then returned to look at Karofsky. "Why did you have to hurt him? All the bullying and the death threats. Why couldn't you leave him be? He did nothing to you so he should not have to put up with our issues by making his life hell." He has calmed down a little bit Kurt notices which makes him feel a bit more at ease.

"I'm sorry." Karofsky says so faintly that it's unheard by Blaine but Kurt catches it.

Blaine begins to walk away not waiting for Karofsky to reply and heads towards his car. Kurt would not usually let Blaine just drive away during school hours but he can see the distress Blaine is in so he does not say a word and gets in his car. He stays silent throughout the car journey but his eyes are always locked onto Blaine that he does not notice where they have driven to until Blaine stops and gets out of the car. Kurt looks around to see that they are at a hospital. They both walk down many corridors until they get to the section with private rooms. They enter the room at the very end of one of the corridors to which Kurt realises who Blaine was talking about to Karofsky. In the bed, hooked up to machines was himself. Kurt could not believe what he was seeing. Blaine was placed beside him, holding his hand; Kurt felt it which made him smile. At that moment a doctor came in, to which Blaine apologised for being there.

"It's okay Mr Anderson. I was just going to check his levels and see if he has moved or said anything else since I left."

"He's talking?" Blaine said with hope in his voice.

"Yes, which is a good sign he will recover fairly quickly and hopefully wake up fairly soon. He keeps saying your name." When Blaine does not reply, the doctor checks the monitors and leaves once more. Blaine just looks at the Kurt in the bed and tries to hold back his tears.

"Kurt, it's me Blaine. I know you will kill me if you found out I've skipped school to come here. I did try to stay but I couldn't stand being in glee club without you as well as everyone giving me sympathetic looks. I know they meant well but... it was making me feel worse as they were also hurt. I gave Dave a bit of an anger rant as he just happened to be in the same place I went after I walked out. The craziest thing happened whilst I was shouting at him; I heard your voice. I heard you talking to me, telling me to calm down and if I could see you. Hearing your voice calmed me down and brought me to you now. I hope you can hear me as... as I can't be without you." Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and be begins to cry. He closes his eyes so he can remember Kurt's voice and his smile. Every single detail of Kurt that Blaine loves. His hand is lightly squeezed and immediately Blaine looks up to Kurt's face to see a weak smile forming.

Kurt was confused whether he did see everything that had happened or if his mind was playing tricks as Blaine had told him the story. Either way he wanted to think that he did watch over Blaine as he knew Blaine would need him. He felt like a ghost who could not be apart from their soulmate. "I can't be without you too Blaine."


End file.
